Stuck With You
by coalacolacola
Summary: Terimakasih pada setiap teriakan yang membawaku semakin dekat padamu. RnR?


Disclaimer: Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Stuck With You

.

.

Chapter 1

Enjoy!

...

04 :03

Aku terbangun dengan kaget saat dihantui mimpi tentang mitarashi _sensei_ yang menghukumku berdiri di bawah tiang bendera. Dan beberapa saat kemudian aku ingat dengan test lisan biologiku besok. Ugh! Aku bahkan belum menyentuh buku itu sejak kemarin malam karena lelah sepulang kerja paruh waktu. Membayangkan materi biologi yang sebegitu banyaknya membuatku menggigil, dan kenapa pula harus ada test lisan untuk bab protista?! Aku tidak begitu mengerti tentang bab ini karena banyaknya kalimat asing dan itu membuatku muak setiap ingin membacanya. Tapi, mengingat bagaimana kata-kata pedas mitarashi _sensei_ membuatku mengurungkan niat untuk kembali tidur dengan tenang. Dengan perlahan aku meraba sklar lampu yang ada di sampingku, dan dalam sekejab kamarku yang gelap jadi bersinar. Aku merangkak dengan malas untuk keluar dari tempat tidur, dan berjalan dengan gontai untuk mengambil cetakan tebal biologi dari tumpukan bukuku yang tak terurus. Dengan mata sembab yang memerah aku berusaha membaca tiap kalimatnya, aku mengumpat pelan saat tulisan yang kubaca terlihat tidak telas, dan segera merutuki tulisan buku cetak ini yang begitu kecil. Kenapa tidak dibuat sebesar biji jagung saja?! Apa gunanya buku yang ditulis begitu kecil selain tidak bisa dibaca?! Dengan melirik jam dan mengakumulasi waktu yang tersisa untuk mempelajari materi bab ini, aku memutuskan untuk berhenti mengumpat dan mulai fokus pada apa yang kubaca sambil mengingat-ingat ceramahan mitarashi _sensei_ agar aku terjaga dari tidurku.

06 : 15

Aku tidak percaya jika aku akan terbangun dengan sebuah pulau yang terbentuk di buku biologiku. Oh Tuhan?! Aku tertidur semalam?! Dan apa yang kudapatkan dari buku ini selain sebuah kubangan liur yang terbentuk di atasnya?! Terkutuklah kau Sakura, rasakan saja ceramahan dari mitarashi _sensei_ dan mungkin kau juga akan menjalani remidi dengan tatapan merendahkan dari mereka.

Melirik jam kuning kotak jelekku sejenak dan aku kembali terkejut hingga secara reflek melompat dari kasurku untuk segera berlari ke kamar mandi. Mungkin aku tidak hanya akan mendapatkan ceramahan dan remidi dari mitarashi _sensei_ tapi juga akan mendapat hukuman keliling lapangan dengan teriakan memalukan jika aku terlambat. Memikirkan lagi seberapa banyak waktu yg tersisa aku tidak bisa mengorbankannya untuk sekedar menggosok tubuhku, jadi segera saja aku menyambar seragam yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja belajarku dan memakainya, menampik semua tumpukan buku hingga sebagian tersebar ke lantai dan dengan mata lihai aku berusaha mencari-cari apa yang harus kubawa hari ini. Demi apapun?! Aku tidak menyukai keadaan seperti ini?!

...

Setelah berhasil keluar dari rumah, mengejar bis setelah tertingal di halte, berdesakan di antara para pekerja dan pelajar hingga harus berlari dengan sekuat tenaga untuk bisa mencapai gerbang sekolah, pada akhirnya semua usahaku sia-sia saat satpam sekolah dengan wajah tegas menutup pagar dengan keras. Aku terengah di balik pagar yang tertutup, memandang satpam dengan wajah berantakanku dan keringat di mana-mana. Satpam itu hanya memberiku tatapan meremehkan karena tidak bisa masuk dalam wilayah kekuasaannya. Aku mendesis pelan dan dalam hati merutuk pada sopir bis yang tidak bisa menyetir lebih cepat dari seorang amatir mobil. Menyedihkan, hari ini sungguh menyedihkan.

...

"Sakura!"

Aku tidak menyangka Ino akan tega meneriakiku yang sedang berlari dengan terengah di lapangan. Suaranya menarik perhatian banyak orang yang sebelumnya memang sudah menatapku dengan pandangan mencemooh. Aku berhenti sebebentar karena jengah melihat Ino yang terus melambaikan tangannya padaku, dengan malas aku mengangkat tanganku sebagai respon atau dia tidak akan berhenti dan semakin membuat pandangan mencemooh tertuju padaku. Aku sedikit heran karena seharusnya ini masih dalam jam pelajaran, tetapi kenapa banyak murid yang sudah keluar dari kelasnya. Tapi kenyataan bahwa Ino sudah keluar dan itu adalah kelas biologi membuatku menarik nafas panjang sebagai wujud syukur. Mungkin sedang jam kosong karena guru-guru sedang rapat dan semua murid bebas untuk melakukan apapun, ya! Apapun! kecuali aku yang masih terduduk di atas tanah kering berdebu lapangan, di bawah teriknya sinar matahari pagi, dengan perut kosong, dan aku nyaris pingsan mengingat apa yang sebelumnya kulakukan dan saat ini kulakukan.

Pria tinggi tegap, kisame si penjaga gerbang, datang dengan membawa tasku. Dia menatapku dengan tajam saat melihatku terduduk di lapangan. Aku tidak mempedulikannya dan sibuk mengumpulkan tenaga sebanyak mungkin jika hukumanku tiba-tiba ditambah, megingat penjaga gerbang satu ini terkenal killer karena hukumannya. Tapi si penjaga ini hanya menyerahkan tasku dan memintaku untuk tidak terlambat lagi dan dengan langkah kakinya yang lebar dia meninggalkanku yang masih terduduk di tanah panas, kering dan berdebu yang begitu dicintai calon atlet lari disekolahku.

Aku segera mengambil tasku dan mendekapnya, menekuk lututku dan menyebunyikan kepalaku di dalamnya berharap aku bisa menghindar sebentar dari panas yang mungkin jika aku tidak segera pergi akan membuat rambutku hangus seketika. Aku bisa mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat dan suara lantang Ino yang lagi-lagi memanggilku dan tiba-tiba sebuah benda dingin yang kutebak sebagai jus jeruk kalengan telah ditempel ke tengkukku. Aku mengerang pelan dan segera mengangkat wajah. Ino menatapku dengan senyum mengejek, mungkin dia sudah menghitung berapa poinnya dan berapa poinku dalam minggu ini. Aku tidak mempedulikannya dan merampas benda dingin dintengkukku yang ternyata memang jus jeruk kaleng, segera saja aku membuka penutupnya dan meminumnya dengan rakus. Ino duduk di sebelahku dan mulai mengatakan betapa panasnya hari ini. Aku tidak begitu menanggapinya karena sibuk menikmati sensai dingin yang seakan mengisi nyawaku yang sempat tercabut karena panasnya matahari.

"Oh Sakura, ayo segera bangun dan duduk di tempat yang lebih layak."

Aku setuju dengannya dan segera bangun, Ino menarik tangaku dan membawaku berlari, aku yang tidak siap antara memegang tas atau kaleng jus akhirnya membiarkan kaleng itu terjatuh di tengah lapangan panas. Semoga saja tidak ada hukuman yang datang karena itu.

...

Kami sampai di koridor yang teduh dan Ino mulai berjalan dengan santai, gadis pirang itu mengusap sejenak pelipisnya yang berkeringat sebelum akhirnya menoleh padaku dengan tatapan jahil.

"Dengar Sakuraku sayang, kau punya satu poin lebih unggul dariku minggu ini dan aku sudah memikirkan apa hadiah yang pantas untukmu."

Aku menghela nafas pelan dan memberi pandangan memohon pada Ino untuk tidak memperburuk hariku lebih dari ini. Tapi Ino masih tersenyum jahil dan mulai membicarakan hadiahku dengan bersemangat. Sial! Ini adalah hari yang benar benar buruk!

...

Aku menggeser pintu di kelas dengan tidak bersemangat. Pandangan mataku langsung tertuju pada sesok lelaki yang duduk di pojok kelas, aku tidak pernah melihatnya, wajahnya tidak terlihat karena dia menatap jendela, tapi kepala dan rambutnya terlihat jelas seperti pantat ayam saat aku melihatnya dari sini.

Kata-kata Ino langsung kembali terngiang begitu saja dalam kepalaku. Aku mengutuk Ino atas segala fikiran jahilnya yang sudah sangat sering menghantuiku selama hampir tiga bulan ini. Ini sedikit banyak menyiksaku, mengingat aku yang selalu memberi batasan pada tiap-tiap kejahilanku karena baru berteman dengannya beberapa bulan sebagai murid baru di SMA, tapi Ino tidak pernah mau untuk menahan segala hal yang ada di dalam kepala pirangnya. Hal itu membuatku menyesal sudah menerima ajakannya untuk berteman.

Laki-laki itu atau mungkin pemuda itu, mengingat kata laki-laki terlalu tua untuk anak seumurannya, dia adalah Sasuke, murid baru yang langsung jadi idola tapi dengan cepat juga mendapat banyak musuh. Ino berkata jika dia datang di waktu yang tepat karena setelah memperkenalkannya mitarashi _sensei_ pergi karena ada rapat, ini memberi keuntungan bagi banyak perempuan di kelasku untuk mengajaknya kenalan karena dia tampan, tapi si Sasuke murid baru itu menampik dengan kasar tangan seorang murid yang mengajaknya kenalan dan berteriak marah. Ino menggambarkannya seperti sebuah balon yang meletus, semua orang langsung menutup telinga dan berusaha menjauh.

"Kau hanya perlu mendekatinya Sakura, ajak dia kenalan dan tanyakan dimana rumahnya agar aku bisa memasang jebakan tikus di depan pintu rumahnya. Itu adalah hadiahmu atas poin minggu ini. Jika kau tidak berhasil aku bisa memasang jebakannya di rumahmu dan bibimu akan marah karena mengira kau pelakunya"

Aku menghela nafas panjang, sekali lagi fikiran jahil Ino telah membuat hariku menjadi lebih buruk. Bagaimanapun juga auman dari bibi Kazuma adalah hal yang sangat kuhindari, aku hanya tidak ingin membuat semuanya menjadi lebih buruk. Cukup! Aku akan menyelesaikannya bagaimanapun caranya!

Dengan asal aku merapikan rambutku yang berantakan sambil sibuk memikirkan bagaimana caranya berkenalan tanpa harus membuat balon itu meletus. Setelah berfikir beberapa saat dan tidak ada satupun cara yang terlihat baik di otakku sementara aku masih berdiri di ambang pintu dengan gaya merapikan rambutku, ughh! ini akan terlihat aneh jika si sasuke balon meletus itu menyaari keberadaanku dan menganggapku seperti orang bodoh di ambang pintu, untunglah disini hanya ada aku dan dirinya. Jadi, dengan berusaha melangkah sesantai mungkin aku berjalan menuju kursiku. Sasuke tidak memberi respon apapun ketika langkah kakiku terdengar, dia hanya terus menghadap jendela seakan tidak mendengar apa-apa. Aku sampai di kursiku dan segera meletakkan tasku. Duduk sebentar disana hingga akhirnya aku menyerah karena jengah saat Sasuke masih tetap terdiam, kufikir aku lebih suka melihatnya meletus dari pada diam saja, karena aku selalu tidak bisa menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk pergi dari kelas itu sambil memikirkan segala cara untuk mencegah rumahku dari jebakan tikus Ino.

 **#TBC**

 **AN**

 **halo..**

 **Trimakasih buat readers yg udah mau baca. Maaf klo masih banyak kurangnya ya.. sya masih belajar soalnya.**

 **Semoga ini gak ngebosenin dan bisa menghibur kalian ya... selebihnya sya minta kritik, saran, dan dukungan dari kalian semua.**

 **Ini ide yng muncul serampangan di saat saya belajar biologi buat test lisan besok. Karena gak bsa konsen dan malah diajak chating sma temen sya jadi sebel sendiri, ngantuk pula?! Pasti efek obat tadi. Tapi sya ngerasa enjoy waktu nulis ini, dan jadi ada rencana buat begadang belajar biologi. Doakan saja saya untuk test besok..Ok!**

 **Sekali lagi trimakasih.**


End file.
